


I dare you to love me

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: That was just a little „I can‘t sleep, and my brain‘s working too much...“





	I dare you to love me

**Author's Note:**

> I don‘t own anything... the characzers belongs... as always... to J.K.Rowling....

„Your Name like the Flower....

your Skin so soft....

I love you, you know?

I never told you.... maybe you knew it.

Maybe not.

I called you and this Potter-Prat a perfect couple, and I like to vomit about my own words.

I had no choice....

I loved you....

I kissed you.

Tasted your lips... their always tasted like strawberrys. Why Strawberrys?

I changed my lipstick magically.... It taste now like your lips. I like it. She likes it, too... why did you leave me?!

No, it's not your fault.

Maybe it's my fault. I should have be honest with you.... you're such a beautiful woman....

I remember your Hair running through my Fingers....

I remember how you taste....

I remember all of your body... sleeping beside me in the Room of Requirement..."

She whipped her tears away, although she doesn't even care about her tears...

„Yes I've married him. Did I ever loved him? I don't know. He gave me my Son. My beautiful Son. He died in the war, I hated that stupid war. So many witches were dead now.... friends died, familys died, too many.... and why? For nothing...."

She sighed.

 

„You know the irony of all that? Your son's alive. I saved him. I lied to Voldemort. Straight in his ugly, snakelike face. He destroyed my family.... He destroyed my friends...."

She knew, she was waiting patiently. She had time.

 

„But the real irony was that flower I found after I left the castle.

After I left the battlefield.

A flower in all that dust.... it wasn't just a flower. It was you. Lily. People say, the Lily means, I dare you to love me, and I swore to myself, that I will never ever love again. Never.

I broke my own heart by myself, when I turned my back on you. I never called you a Mudblood. I still hate this word. I tried to love Lucius. It didn't work. I was happy, beeing alone. Of course it's a lie..."

She laughed...

 

„No one is really happy, when he's alone. I made a poison.

I was ready to leave this silly world. Really.... I was ready. I closed my eyes, the vial at my lips and I saw hazel brown eyes. I saw them years ago at the Quidditch World cup.

I asked myself, why this memory stops my move.... I didn't know.... but I remembered those eyes.

Begging for help, and I heard her screamings. I couldn't do anything.... It's strange.... she's old enough to be my daughter.... and of course I denied it.

I tried to forget about her. But.... it was a few years after the war, when I found you again. A Lily. On a table in a restaurant. She was sitting there by herself, and our eyes met. Again."

She looked down at the weddingring around her finger...

„I managed to love again. I love her. I really do. She's your sons best friend. Her Name is Hermione and she love me like I am. Yes she's a muggleborn like you, but.... I don't care about that. And.... you know how is our weddingring looks like? A snake on a lionshead.... and a Lily combine them..... I come back.... I love you."

She kissed the gravestone, and turned around and left the graveyard.

„It's her Birthday, you know?" she smiled and hold her hand.

„I love you."

„I love you too, Hermione."


End file.
